Dragon's love
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Natsu es pequeño, y al no tener sueño le pide a Igneel un relato para dormirse, un relato en el cual explica el primer amor de Igneel, sobre una extraña chica con el pelo dorado. NatsuxLucy. Capítulo único. (Natsu, Igneel, Lucy y Layla).


****EEEEEEEEEEEEY, he vuelto. (llevo tiempo sin escribir xD)

A ver que os parece, es un poco corta y no tiene mucho amor, pero me pareció tierno ;3

Sin más preámbulos, les dejo con la historia.

* * *

**DRAGON'S LOVE**

-Igneel…-le llamaba un pequeño Natsu de 4 años mientras estaba recostado entre el dragón.

-Dime.-respondió con una voz grave y áspera, digno de un dragón de su categoría.

-Cuéntame un cuento para que me entre el sueño.-pidió el pequeño pelirosa.

-Está bien..., voy a contarte una pequeña historia que recordaré toda la vida, aunque ya hayan pasado muchos años…-empezó el enorme dragón.-Si me prometes que luego te dormirás.-El muchacho asintió, mientras daba pie al relato del dragón.-Hace mucho tiempo, en una pequeña aldea, existía una muchacha de pelo dorado que siempre tenía que pasar por un sendero de una alta colina para llegar hasta el pozo y coger agua, y, justamente por esa región vivía yo. Todavía me acuerdo del día que la vi…Tenía una enorme sonrisa amplia y bonita, y los ojos destacaban por ser grandes, marrones y brillantes. Los pómulos con un ligero tono rosáceo se hacían distinguir por su piel blanca, y su largo pelo dorado se dejaba acariciar al compás del viento. Acostumbraba a llevar ropa de la época, y en sus dos manos siempre llevaba los dos cubos para rellenarlos de agua. Tendría unos 17 años cuando la vi por primera vez. –recordó el dragón.

Natsu, en vez de quedarse dormido, cada vez estaba más atento a las explicaciones del dragón.

-¡Pues qué bonita era esa mujer!-dijo él, e inmediatamente le sonrió como siempre lo hacía. El dragón asintió, alegre, con aire benévolo.

-Como decía, en ese tiempo yo vivía por la región de donde iba la muchacha. El primer día que la vi quedé iluminado por ella. No solamente por su belleza, sino por la bondad de sus ojos y su aura limpia y pura. Ella se acercó al pozo, sacó agua, y volvió camino a su pueblo. Pasé semanas viéndola cada día ir al pozo y volver. Verdaderamente quedé absolutamente maravillado. –El dragón pausó su relato para inspirar, cosa que provocó un gran viento al soltarlo y el pelo de Natsu se revolvió como de costumbre.-Pasaron los días, y con los días las semanas. Me acuerdo que una vez se giró y parecía como si me estuviera mirando directamente a los ojos, cosa que yo creía imposible porque yo estaba muy bien escondido. –Natsu se rió por lo bajo, con una pequeña risa fluir por sus labios.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?-preguntó el dragón, expirando todavía el aire fresco de la noche. Natsu volvió a reír, está vez más alto.

-Nada, solo que me parece que por esa época eras muy…romántico.-y de golpe Natsu estalló de la risa que llevaba rato escondiendo. Mientras se reía, el dragón lo miraba con aires de grandeza y a la vez de excusación. Al final, de ver al pequeño reírse tanto y tan alegremente, el dragón empezó a pegársele la felicidad del chico, y sonrió ampliamente, enseñando las fauces llenas de puntiagudas y feroces dientes.

-Bien… ¿Puedo continuar o te vas a reír toda la noche?-dijo el dragón indignado, pero con un aire de burla en su rostro. Natsu calló de golpe, no quería perderse nada del relato.

-De acuerdo… ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí…-continuó el dragón-pasaron las semanas, y llevé dos meses observándola de lejos. Un buen día, la muchacha se acercó demasiado al pozo, con tan mala suerte que resbaló con los cubos y la tierra mojada y calló dentro.

-Yo, al ver tal cosa, no tardé ni un segundo en salir de mi escondrijo y acudir en su ayuda. Intenté pasar mi larga cola por el orificio del pozo, pero era demasiado estrecho y lo derrumbaría, así que opté por arrancar una rama de un árbol y ponerla verticalmente al pozo. Una vez hecho, la chica se cogió a la rama y salió del húmedo pozo. Lo más sorprendente fue que, cuando estuvo delante de mí no noté ningún miedo hacia mí, aunque yo midiera el triple que ella y mi apariencia fuera feroz y salvaje. Al contrario, se acercó a mí, eso sí, no muy segura de sí misma, con pasos lentos y temblorosos, me sonrió y me dijo "Gracias". Yo me quedé atónito. Expiré fuertemente para responderle, pero ella simplemente se giró y me preguntó si le apetecía venir con ella. Yo estaba fuera de sí… ¡Cómo una persona puede preguntarle eso a un feroz dragón! –Igneel calló para observar los astros que titilaban en el manto negro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aceptaste o no?-dijo el chico, insistente e impaciente.

-Tranquilo…-dijo el dragón, pausadamente- Claro que acepté. Me fui con ella manteniendo una cierta distancia por culpa de mi tamaño. Nos paramos en un hermoso campo, lleno de flores y hierbas silvestres. Yo me senté cómodamente mientras mi cola jugueteaba con las mariposas, espantándolas. Ella se dedicaba a coger flores y hacer ramos, según decía para su padre. Sin duda era una chica especial, no cualquiera se iba con un dragón en mitad de un prado. A veces, incluso nos pasábamos la noche en ese prado, recostándola entre mi cola para que no pasara frio. Gracias a ella comprendí que los humanos no se merecían morir, ni mucho menos por dragones como yo.

Natsu estaba entusiasmado con la historia, y miles de preguntas le aparecían por su cabeza.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿La has vuelto a ver?-preguntó el pelirosa.

-No, desgraciadamente no se qué pasó con ella. Un día sencillamente desapareció, y no volvió a aparecer más por el prado. Tampoco quise ir a buscarla, ya que me tendría que ir a otra región si bajara al pueblo.

-Ah… ¿Y no te entra la curiosidad de saber cómo se encuentra ahora?-dijo el chico.

-Claro que sí, pero ya no se puede hacer más.-Lo que el chico no sabía era que desde ese entonces él había ido cada día al prado, para mantener la esperanza de si volvía, hasta que se tuvo que hacer responsable del muchacho.

Mientras tanto, Natsu iba pensando preguntas para que las respondiera el dragón.

-Oye, y ¿Sabes cómo se llamaba?-Cuestionó el muchacho, entrándole poco a poco el sueño.

-Sí, una noche observando las estrellas me lo contó. Me dijo que era un secreto, que no se lo contara a nadie, pero ella pertenecía a una familia muy rica en esa época, la familia Heartfilia. Decía que era dueña de unas personas increíbles, que provenían del mundo celestial.

Al pelirosa le gustó el nombre de Heartfilia, pero todavía quería saber más.

-¿Y su nombre?-dijo él.

-No me acuerdo bien, pero creo que se llamaba Layla.

Natsu sonrió al descubrir el nombre de la chica, y, terminando de cerrar los ojos, se dejó llevar por el mundo de los sueños, acurrucado entre su enorme padre.

-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,-.,.,-

Pasaron los años, y el paso del tiempo cambió la vida del muchacho. La desaparición de Igneel, la llegada al gremio, los nuevo amigos...Y la llegada de Lucy.

Al principio no se acordaba del relato de su padre, Igneel, pero ya hacía dos semanas que lo había recordado y cada vez que veía a Lucy, veía a la chica que describía su padre. Y de pronto cayó en que se apellidaban igual…Heartfilia.

No quiso decir nunca nada, al fin y al cabo las historias y relatos que le contaba Igneel de pequeño solamente le pertenecían a él, pero cuando empezó a ver a la chica con otros ojos, con ojos de enamorado, todo fue distinto.

Al fin y al cabo, como dijo su padre, las Heartfilia eran chicas especiales, y Lucy era su chica especial.

* * *

¿Y bien? Sí, sí, lo sé. Corta y no muy bonita (?)

Pero la tenía guardada de hace muchísimo tiempo y quería subirla.

Por cierto, este fin de semana intentaré subir un nuevo cap de The darkness of my love.

Gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado :3

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
